User blog:Greedyselfish/My Favorite Maps On NZP Wiki
Hello! This is Greedyselfish! I have been a member of NZP Wiki since 2012 and have seen a lot of great maps and ideas created by members of this very wiki, both past and present. This is a list of some of my most personal favorites. Don't be discouraged if none of your maps appear on my list. I either haven't seen them yet or didn't think they were as great as the ones listed. I will also be giving credit to all of the writers and users with breif summaries of what I think of each map. I will not be incuding any of my creations as that I will save for a possible later list. And these are NOT ranked worst to best or alphabetically. They are in no particular order. With that out of the way, let's begin.... Zombie Fortress Created by Zombine™ One of my first favorite maps on the wiki, Zombie Fortress blended together two of my favorite things at the time; Team Fortress 2 and Call of Duty: Zombies. A very ambitious project, it was planned to become a custom map in Call of Duty: World at War and was to have it's own unique storyline that blended together both TF2 and COD Zombies' timelines. Unfortunatly, the creator got sick of the project, abandoned it, and left the page for it a shell of it's formal self. Good thing the history button exists. Nazizombiesplus.die Created by Ebon Shadowshot Like Zombie Fortress, this is another crossover map. This time crossing COD Zombies with Saints Row. This map is actually a part of an entire storyline of crossovers known as "A Universe Splintered", one of my personal favorite storylines on this wiki. Besides a great a story, the map also has some very interesting features. These include each of the characters having their own abilities (even if I think their kinda OP), fun little traps to make for unique kills, and the amazing Deckers.die Easter egg. I can definatly see why this was Ebon's personal favorite map at that time. It truly is an amazing idea. Island Hopping Created by RisingSun2013 Back in the short lived "+Extinction" era of NZP Wiki, there were plans to include content from the Extinction mode from the then new Call of Duty: Ghosts. Of course, this was also when users started to get tired of the rehashed, copy and pasted nature of the COD franchise, got busy with real life and left the wiki. But one map that included exclusivley Extinction content was Island Hopping by RisingSun2013. Originally starting out as a Zombies map, this became an Extinction map with a big twist: Taking place in World War II with weapons and equipment exclusivley from that era! It adds in many different gameplay elements such as drivable vehicles and loadouts. Very well done map that I wish many others could've added on to with their own map ideas. We wouldn't really have anymore custom Extinction maps until the Eclipse Warfare saga. Schule der Untoten Created by DeadRaiser Zombies maps that take place in a school are about as common as the flu. Hell, even I once made a map about that. In this day and age, it wouldn't at all be anything I would make nowadays. But the best one that I know of is DeadRaiser's Schule der Untoten. Starring the OG characters (Ultimis as they are now known as), it takes place in an alternate timeline where Moon never took place and they must work together to stop Samantha's latest scheme. It has a very wide selection of weapons (most of them "cut" for some reason), including World War II weapons (that can't be Pack-A-Punched for another reason) and a few new Wonder Weapons. There is also the excellent Return from Darkness Easter Egg that utilizes a lot of secret codes and puzzles, transports players to different locations, and even a boss battle at the end. Keep in mind, this was before boss battles pratically became standard in modern COD Zombies quests. A map so good that Treyarch themselves could've made it. L.U.N.A.R Created by Ebon Shadowshot (under the name Gruntijackal) A darker, edgier and somewhat more complicated version of Moon. This map is loaded with cool features and a great story. It features 8 playble characters including some of the users of the wiki at the time it was made. But my personal favorite thing about this map is the epic Dark Portal Easter egg. Those familiar with Roach Chronicles know about the character Gruntijackal. Here you get to see his origins as he fights against the Demonic Announcer and Edward Richtofen himself. This map and it's Easter egg quest have served as a big inspiration to two of my own creations, Guilin Peaks and M.A.R.S.. I hope it serves as an inspiration to all comrades. Pallet Created by Crystar800 Ok, I admit, I'm a sucker for crossovers. And back in the day I was a sucker for Pokemon. And for someone to come up with the idea of a crossover between Pokemon and Call of Duty: Zombies is fucking insane! It's quite simplistic but it's great for what it sets out to do. It has a dark story and even manages to make Gary and Brock from Shangri-La into Gary and Brock from the Pokemon universe. There's also the Meat In The Tarmac gamemode that adds more fun and challenge to an already solid map. Lavender Created by Crystar800 This map takes everything established in Pallet and multiplies it by ten! Based on the infamous "Lavender Town creepypasta", the map has a much darker, scarier, and more depressing tone to it. But the fun and challenge factor still remains as the LTS Survival puts a sinister, yet interesting twist to normal gameplay. A map that truly brings the end of innocence while also bringing back the horrors of Zombies maps of old. Stadt der Untoten Created by Mirai Moon Now this really, really does look like a map that could've been in Black Ops II Zombies. Not just for the fact is based off of Standoff from Black Ops II's Multiplayer mode, but everything about it from the characters, weapons, perks, story and Easter eggs. It is very unique and I'll even go far enough to say it's professional looking. Krankenhaus der Toten Created by Guygombaa An underrated one. This map was the first in an ambitious storyline that Guygombaa was working on called New Dawn. It follows four new characters collectivley called The Aspect Crew. There isn't much going on in terms of new features besides two new perks (Doctor Vodka and Athlete's Ale), but it has a great setting and layout to it as well as a nice selection of weapons and interesting characters and story. If only Guygombaa had stuck around and finished the storyline, cuz there is/was a lot of potential here. Mesto Khraneniya Created by RisingSun2013 A Black Ops III style map that answers the age old question: What's the deal with Nacht der Untoten's loading screen in Black Ops? RisingSun2013 came in with his conclusion with this map. Featuring Russian made weapons and a lot of different gamemodes, there is a lot to like with this map. Sadly, this would be RisingSun's last contribution to wiki (with the exception of 'Tis The Season) before his disapearance. Hopefully, we might see more one day. Firing Range Zombies Created by Zombiehunter115 Nuketown Zombies was the first and only time canonically that a Multiplayer map was converted to a Zombies map. So naturally, a flood of different people with different ideas for "Multiplayer-to-Zombies" type maps came along after. One of the best I've seen is Zombierhunter115's Firing Range Zombies. For one, it's motherfucking Firing Range! One of the most memorable and creative multiplayer maps in gaming history. So there's a lot of room for crazy ideas. There's lots of weapons, buildibles, and utilites included. Along with that is the Suggested Weapon Combos, which offers a lot of different ways to customize one's loadout to suit those with different playing styles. It might be a bit bare, but it still manages to be very creative and fun. Confess Your Sins Created by Zombiehunter115 A church-themed map is something that I've always wanted to make. And ZH brings us just that with Confess You Sins. Taking place in St. Patrick's Cathedral Church in New York City, it features four characters (Michael Greene, Harper Lawrence, Kai Kakizaki, and John Smith) combating the Zombies, while also combatting with their literal sins of their past during the Easter egg, which goes further in depth on each of the characters and their pasts. A very well made map with a very well made and enjoyable Easter egg quest. Biker's Wrath Created by RoachTheIntelCollector It was a toss up between this map and The Final Struggle but I ultimately went with Biker's Wrath. A Zombies map taking place in a trailer park might seem a bit barebones, but Roach does some pretty interesting things with it and provides creative ideas. I mean, driving a motorcycle while mowing down zombies? The idea itself is just awesome! The Undead Warfare version of the map includes a more vast variety of weapons and gives us "The Stage" trap, a dance floor with deadly lasers that really redfines the term "tear da club up". The Roach Chronicles is filled with great maps, but this one is my personal favorite due to all of the gameplay features and the story. Day of the Departed Created by RoachTheIntelCollector This is a strange case as this is NOT a Zombies map, but rather a Multiplayer map with zombies in it. Originally a remake of Call of Duty 4's Chinatown map (which is also a remake of Carentan from Call of Duty: Classic), it was included as a bonus map in Call of Duty: Undead Warfare. It has since gone on to become a major turning point in the Roach Chronicles. It introduces the Yin Blade and reintroduces Gruntijackal. There was even a fictional movie written about it! Pendulum Created by Crystar800 We wrap things up with a map based on "The Pit and The Pendulum", a story by the late and great Edgar Allan Poe. Yep, a Zombies map based on a Poe story, something that I would've never thought off but turned out to be a great map concept. It is a solo only map where there is no escape, no Easter egg, only two perks and a limited supply of weapons. Either die by the Zombies, the Pit, or the Pendulum itself. Just an amazing and unique concept of a map. And that will do it for my list of my personal favorite fan-made zombies maps on NZP Wiki. Thanks to everyone for writing and making them and everyone for reading. I hope to see more soon. Peace. Category:Blog posts